


Turn

by mio_chan



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dating, Dialogue Heavy, Idiots in Love, M/M, or something like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mio_chan/pseuds/mio_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shindou. Do you happen to have any idea why I had to explain that we are <em>not actually dating </em> to three different people this week?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This has to be some kind of trap

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot to [halfapea](http://halfapea.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading! I might continue this story with a just as short and stupid piece. Maybe. If anyone actually likes this. God, I'm not even a writer what am I doing here.

Touya frowned at the shapes on the goban, looked up at Shindou who seemed to be lost in thought, and decided it was time to address the topic already.

“Shindou. Do you happen to have any idea why I had to explain that we are _not actually dating_ to three different people this week?”

(1. A Weekly-go reporter, 2. Fukumoto-san, replacing Ishikawa-san while she was on holiday, who had had the nerve to ask him whether his boyfriend wouldn’t be coming today; and 3. His _mother_. Seriously, this was too much.)

“Huh, really? I don’t know, it’s not like I’m spreading rumors or anything.”

Touya absently picked up a white stone from the goke. 

“I know.” 

“I mean, we are good friends and hang out a lot, maybe that’s why?”

“Yeah, you’re right. It’s just that it’s starting to get annoying,” Touya replied and turned his attention back to the match laid out between them.

A sheepish smile spread on Shindou’s face.

“If you find it that annoying to correct everyone, maybe we just have to go with it.”

“Shindou… what exactly are you implying here?” he said slowly and with slightly raised eyebrows.

“Well… if we were actually dating, you wouldn’t have to….”

Touya threw him a confused look. 

“You would want to date me?”

“Yeah, why not. You _are_ the most beautiful guy I know after all…”

Hikaru tried very hard to make it sound as if this idea had just crossed his mind for the first time, while actually it had been the center of his thoughts for the last five months (at least that was how it felt in retrospect).

Touya pointedly looked down and studied a scratch on the goban’s surface.

“Stop joking around, Shindou. This is not funny. And by the way I am most certainly sure you would make an intolerable boyfriend.” His voice was sharp, but his ears had turned a light shade of pink.

“What? Dammit Touya, I’d be an amazing boyfriend!” Shindou raised his voice at this and Touya very much hoped that the other customers at the go salon weren’t paying attention to them.

“You’d be _maddening_ ,” he hissed.

“I wouldn’t… ok, wait. Let me show you. I’ll treat you to dinner after our match today and even _let you choose what we eat_.”

Touya started to rub his temples in anticipation of a headache.

“Shindou. This is stupid, even for you. I can’t believe you are asking me out _just to prove a point_.”

“I’m not! Jeez, Touya, why do you have to make everything so complicated?”

“ _I’m_ making things complicated?!” he gasped. This whole thing was _ridiculous_.

“So, will you go have dinner with me today?” Shindou smiled triumphantly.

Touya still couldn’t believe the turn this conversation had taken. Ridiculous. Sheer and utterly ridiculous.

He sighed.

“Okay.”


	2. You don't know how to move slow

“This just isn’t working!”

They had agreed to eat at a nearby sushi place, and at first the evening appeared to go smoothly, just like the many times they had spent lunch discussing recent events in the go world.

But then Shindou had decided, given the nature if the occasion it would be more appropriate to make the topic of conversation something not related to go. And they had tried talking about Touya’s high school courses, but this quickly turned into a discussion of the recent Tengen league match between Ogata and Kurata. 

When Shindou noticed their mistake, he started to recount the hilarious events on Akari’s birthday party from last week. Eventually this lead him to explaining the dynamics in his old school go club, which resulted in them heatedly comparing their varying memories of their first middle school tournament match.

Shindou groaned, pushed back his empty tray and leaned back in his chair. 

“Why is it that we always end up talking about go?!”, he sighed with eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Touya observed him thoughtfully.

“It’s fine,” he answered with a slight smile. “See… I’m having a nice time anyway.”

He almost surprised himself with his own answer, but at the same time he felt that it was the truth. 

Shindou seemed a little thrown off course, but a grin spread on his face just seconds later.

“So, you finally admit that I can be good company?” he asked, delighted. “Well then what’s next, we finished eating, I should probably walk you home…”

“Shindou! We aren’t in a cheap romance movie. Also, you realize that I’m not a girl?”

Shindou’s gaze turned into a milder version of the determined stare he often showed when facing a strong opponent on the goban.

“What’s with your old fashioned views? I can walk you home if I want to, even if you’re a guy!”

Touya felt like he had already used up all his eyerolls and defeated sighs for the day, so he decided it would be the best to just agree. He stood up and turned around to put on his coat (and not at all to hide his slightly flushed cheeks).

“Fine, let’s go then.”

The metro was crowded, but not as badly as one would expect at this time in the evening. Touya spent the better half of the train ride curiously watching Shindou, who was supposedly trying to figure out the appropriate distance to stand away from a date on the way home after the first rendezvous. Or something like that. At times reading Shindou’s thoughts was easy, but mostly it was just futile. 

They walked side by side from the train station to the Touya residence in silence. Still Shindou seemed to radiate such an intense concentration that it fooled Touya more than once into thinking that he had muttered a word or two. 

“Excuse me?” he asked with raised eyebrows.

“I didn’t say anything!” Shindou replied too quickly and looked the other direction.

“Oh. Okay.” Touya wondered whether he should start to worry. 

When they reached the front garden of the house, Shindou stopped. His gaze fixed on some bamboo plants behind Touya’s head. Touya noticed him fidgeting with his hands nervously. 

“Touya… Umm…”

“Yes? ...Is everything alright Shindou?”

“Yeah! I mean, in case…you are ok ...with this? I mean, was this alright? Actually… if you still think this is a joke, then I just wanted to tell you that it’s not. Unless you want it to be. I mean probably you’d still think… but anyway I can…”

Touya realized that he should say something or Shindou would never get out of this pit of insecurity and incoherent rambling he had gotten himself into.

“Shindou. It was very nice. Thanks for inviting me. And I take back what I said earlier. It is possible for you to not be maddening.” 

Shindou’s face lit up and he looked Touya in the eyes for the first time since they had left the restaurant. Then he straightened up like he was about to gather all his courage for something he had been preparing for.

Touya briefly wondered what would come next, and whether he should be scared.

“So if you agree that this was a proper date… wouldn’t it be fair if I now… kissed you..?”

Touya didn’t know it was possible to blush this hard in a mere second, and he uneffectively tried to cover his face with his bangs by looking to the ground.

“What movies do you watch?” he exclaimed towards the rough direction of Shindou’s shoes. “It’s not appropriate to kiss on the first date!”

He turned, crossed the steps to the front door in a rush and left the perplexed Shindou with an “I’ll see you tomorrow” before closing the door in his face.

Shindou stared at the door for some long moments before his mind was finally able to process the most important piece of information and a broad grin spread on his face. Touya had said ‘on the _first_ date’.

On the other side of the door Touya leaned his forehead against the cool wood of the frame.

He still couldn’t believe what had happened today. This new situation might become complicated and hard to get out of. Maybe this was a bad thing. Maybe.

He couldn’t help but smile.


End file.
